Editing Guidelines
Have you decided to join this wiki? That's absolutely fantastic! Before you begin editing though here are a few rules and other things. # No offensive language. Unless directly quoted from texts, please refrain from any offensive language (e.g b*tch, f*ck, etc.) # Do not spam pages or delete all the content from a page. At. All. # Be respectful to everyone who is actively contributing and trying to help this wiki grow, or fixing mistakes, as well as members of our wikia community. This does not apply to breakers of these rules. # Please write all content from an unbiased viewpoint. Please do not definitively call the Sons of Ares righteous, or the Golds as evil and inhumane, for example, unless as a quote directly from text used to help describe them and what others think of them. # Please refrain from changing any page titles. When you create a new page, please begin with a very general sentence about the subject, and include the subject (with text bolded) within this sentence. PLEASE FOLLOW THIS^^^ ): AND INCLUDE A SUBJECT IN YOUR SENTENCES. Also please try your best not to make dead-end pages and include links as much as possible. Ready to edit? Perhaps first look at our ! The last I checked we had 83, or over half our wiki(!) being dead ends. They need a few few friends and we have to link them up! If not then perhaps try expanding our , they can't grow on their own! UPDATE 9/11/19: Please read this thread before adding and editing information on the site to get a better understanding of its format. This thread is to help format the Red Rising Wiki more uniformly, even with many different people adding/editing information on here. I will try to update it when necessary. Double checking - Make sure you don't create pages/categories/characters that have already been created. Check and re-check. Infoboxes '''- It's highly recommended that an Infobox be included in each character page, though some characters are quite minor it might not be necessary. Most commonly used Infoboxes are "Infobox character," "Infobox event," and "Infobox novel." There are also infoboxes specifically for the site, for planets, moons, and sectors. '''U.S. vs U.K. spelling - It is not mandatory or priority to "correct" the spelling of a word if it's spelled the European way, and vice versa, as both spellings are correct, unless the word is actually misspelled. Timeline '''- Information in the Timeline should be minimal. Details of event or character should be inputted into the page of said character/event. Any information inputted may be edited for that reason. '''New pages - When creating a new page for a character (who doesn't have a page yet), the character name should be in the first line of the page, and it should be in bold type. The same should go for any other item, location, or event that has a page created for it. Main page - Can only be edited by administrators of the wiki. If you feel there is something that needs to be added to the main page, please notify me or another administrator. If you wish to be an administrator, please contact me. References List - References should be listed in 3 parts, the name of the source, the title, and the date of the source. The URL should be linked through the title. Example is "Pierce Brown on Reddit, Dark Age AMA - Bring a Knife to a Fistfight - July 26, 2019" and "A Drawing or Three - Pierce Brown and a tale of Red Rising - February 2014." Category:Help Category:Help desk